


The future is in my hands

by AleMazz11ITA



Series: My bad 2013 stories [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreadful language, Loopholes everywhere, Short, for laughs, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMazz11ITA/pseuds/AleMazz11ITA
Summary: Too short for a summary. Please check notes for more information.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote each of these stories in less than an hour in 2013, when long stories weren’t my thing (I was 10). They’re extremely short, very bad and leave a lot of loopholes. I’m publishing them so that you can get a laugh of how bad my stories (and my fantasy) were.  
> Before we start, please note that I’ll refer to the Koopalings as “sons” (I didn’t know about Miyamoto’s announcement back then) and that the older 4 are over 18, the younger 3 between 14 and 18 and Jr. below 14. Well, I hope you get a good laugh.  
> Also, in italics between brackets are my comments from 6 years later.

Ideas taken from Pokémon: Zoroark, The Master of Illusions (some of them)( _I’d say almost all of them)_

 

It’s a calm day in Crown City, it’s 9 a.m.. Bowser, responsible for the Crown City’s disaster 10 years earlier, has set up base in the M1P-47 Fuyoshimon-Tiski plane which had crashed a week earlier.  _(_ _T_ _he police aren’t investigating anything, right, younger Ale? The area isn’t_ _seized by police, is it? Everyone can get in a crashed plane and set up base.)_

His 8 sons are ready for their mission: destroy Crown City (again), defeat Celebi and take the time ripple. At that point, he  _(not clear: you’ll see this a lot)_ had a vision: 2 bikes with plates M300 and MMI and a car with plate AC227RC.  _(The sentence ends here, I forgot to complete it… and I don’t know what I wanted to say. Nice job, younger myself!)_

The 8 left and made the inhabitants run away  _(through magic)_ . News report led by Karl and Rowina  _(as you can easily tell, no connections between the sentences. I was that lazy.)_ . Karl: “The situation is serious! Run away! Here are the images live: tornados, thunderstorms, earthquakes and meteorites  _(My God, no wonder they’re running away.)_ . The names of the 8 culprits: Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Ludwig and Bowser Jr.. Led by Bowser  _(That’d be 9)_ .” Rowina: “The base is in the M1P-47’s relict.”

Mario and Luigi could see everything!  _(Wow, the emotions and the way I introduced characters: 10/10)_ . Once they arrived, they looked for the 9. From behind came the +18  _(You’ll see that A LOT)_ and captured Mario.  _(That was quick…)_ . Luigi called the police  _(While the others totally ignored him and didn’t stop him.)_ and went to the relict  _(ABOUT TIME!)_ . Once they arrived, Bowser noticed immediately the plates. There was a fight  _(A generic one, nothing exciting to say… you were really lazy, younger me.)_ , the police won and brought the +18 to the normal prison and those between 14 and 18 to the juvenile detention centre. Will Bowser Jr. save them?  _(I wonder what a kid could do, save them… Yeah…)_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too short to summarize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse here!

Bowser Jr. went to the two prisons to save his “amigos”. _(Don’t ask me what I was taking when writing those: I decided to use foreign terms for some reason.)_. Bowser Jr., dressed as a Japanese, freed the others by telling the policemen: “Konnichiwa!” _(...I’m speechless… I don’t know what to say… I can’t say anything by how much I’m laughing… Look, I’m going to the prison dressed up as a Japanese, tell “Konnichiwa!” to the policemen and let dangerous criminals roam freely. I hope it goes well, what could go wrong?)_.

Bowser had a vision and exclaimed during the vision: “The time ripple! It expires at midnight on June 24th 2013… Celebi!” _(Celebi what?)_ They defeat Celebi _(through a snap of fingers… Seriously, it sounds like that.)_ and took the time ripple. The clock _(What clock? One near the time ripple? A watch that the police HADN’T TAKEN AWAY ONCE THEY ARRESTED THEM!?)_ said:

-20:00 Ying _(Don’t ask me where that came from. Fantasy is borderless.)_

Rolex _(Rolex makes clocks that say “Ying” in them. Never saw one, must be rare.)_

 

5 minutes passed and Mario took the time ripple. _(Grabbed it out of nowhere with his hand: so realistic, anyone could do that.)_ Bowser and the sons had ¼ of the energy! _(Why should this be exceptional?)_ The 9 went to different places to hide. _(Forget that ¼ of energy.)_ Ludwig went to the stadium with few, very few forces. _(You can easily tell who my favourite is.)_ He saw a button _(A random button in a stadium. Not an alarm, just a button… Good job, designers!)_ but the police shot him a meteorite _(I laughed for 2 minutes when I reread this… No one will resist arrest with those guns!)_ and lost all of his forces _(Yet he didn’t die: must’ve been made of air.)_. Afterwards everyone was arrested _(Probably with tsunami guns.)_ and Crown City lived “Forever happy and proud”. _(Tip: if you don’t know how to say “Happily ever after”, then DON’T MAKE IT UP!)_


End file.
